everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Castlestuck
(None of us here own Homestuck, Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. This is an EAH knockoff of the webcomic) 'This is a Community Project, you are allowed to add things as long as you have knowledge of Homestuck. This will NOT be made into a webcomic. It is only meant to be play-on-words for Homestuck and will only be used for OCs who have interest in it for their bios and for fanfictions. ' Castlestuck Castlestuck is about a Royal teenager named Jonathan Fitzherbet, Son of Rapunzel; who lives in a castle and has a happily ever after in his destiny, taking place after the events of Raven's sacrifice on Legacy Day. He always talks to his friends on Questerchum. He then recieves a beta copy of a new game called 'STale', and an explosion strikes his castle as soon as he puts the game in. He wakes up, transported into the game STale along with his Questerchum friends. They are then harassed by a bunch of mirrornet trolls who are then revealed to actually be sons and daughters of Trolls from different stories. They have created the game before, and claim to have helped Grimm develop Ever After High until the book went awry. It is also revealed later that they are ''all ''rebels, which makes Jonathan worried. But as the series goes on, the Trolls help Jonathan and his friends realize that they now have a ''choice ''to follow their destiny or not. Jonathan still wants his happily ever after, but its hard to argue with the Trolls and his now Rebel friends. The trolls say once Jonothan and his friends win STale, they will create a new universe with frogs. Jonathan has trouble believing this because its not in his destiny. It is then noticed that each Troll has a different personality trait from the other, and look different as well. Characters The Kids Jonathan Fitzherbet - Jonathan Fitzherbet is the fictional Son of Rapunzel from the story of the same name. He is a bit of a gamer and hangs out with his friends Rosaline, David, and Jadyn on Questerchum and likes to play pranks on others. Jonathan is strictly against Betty Croaker for some reason and is trapped in the game of STale with his friends in the comic. He has a father-figure who likes baking and often bakes cakes for him, and would often play pranks on his son-figure. Jonathan also loves watching horrible cheesy movies, which his bestfriend David often makes fun of him for. He's also skilled at the piano. Appearance Jonathan has longish blonde hair and blue eyes, pale skin and glasses. Johnny boy here also has buck-teeth that is sometimes visible. Rosaline Bella - Rosaline Bella is the fictional daughter of Beauty from Beauty and the Beast. Her personality can be described as 'mysterious, with a bit of snark' mixed into one. She enjoys knitting and has an admiration for dark magic and Lovecraftian horror. She also has a bit of a straint relationship with her mother-figure, who is a bit of an alchoholic, but other than that, she loves her. Rosaline has a bit of a sibling-like relationship with David. She is also skilled at the violin. Appearance Rosaline has strawberry-blonde hair that is short and put into a bob, a lavender hairband, turquoise-green eyes, and almond-shaped eyes. Her face is quite thin, and she is at least an inch taller than Jonathan. David Rossel - David Rossel is the fictional son of the Servant from The White Snake. He is a really cool dude, okay, who is known to stand around being all chill like cool dudes are known to do sometimes. He is an aspiring DJ who has a pention to spew out unbelievably cool jams with his turn tables and mixing gear. He also is interested in maintaining an ironicly humourous blogs and social networking websites and he also likes raving to obscure bands that nobody else knows but him. David also, like, has a bit of a sibling-like relationship with Rosaline. He is also skilled at the turntables, like really. You have no idea. Jadyn Harlequin - Jadyn Harlequin is the fictional daughter of the Harlequin from the Adventures of Pinocchio. She is very quirky and can be very tired at times and worn down when her strings are detached. She is also into furries, as seen in the series. Appearance Jadyn has black hair, round glasses, a wooden body shell, and brown painted eyes. The Trolls Sharden Dameno - Sharden Dameno is the first introduced Troll in Castlestuck. He is the son of the Devil/Troll from the Snow Queen. He can be somewhat of a grumpy pants, and often yells and is angry all the time. There are rare occasions where he smile, and he also claims that he hates everything, everyone, and himself. Category:Parody Fanfictions